


Between Cases

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Sherlock's dressing gown, john's mug, relaxing on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second Sherlock fandom contribution~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Cases

I wanted to practice drawing the boys again, so this is the piece I started drawing today. I'm not as fond of it as my last piece, because some of it is wonky, but practice makes perfect ^.^

 

 


End file.
